


Husband and Celestial Partner (Part 1?)

by thedorkmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband and Celestial Partner (Part 1?)

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a sequel to this i am still thinking

Dean waited nervously in front of everyone. He had to admit, it wasn’t that many people. He scanned the room, Charlie and Dorothy were sitting two rows down, smiling at him. Gabriel sat in the front row, casually putting his arms up against the two chairs next to him, Dean was surprised someone actually managed to get him in a suit though. Not like he cared whether he showed up at his wedding in a tie or sweats, he just lost 10 buck to Sam cause of it. He looked into the short rows of chairs again, still waiting impatiently for this thing to start, the room was mostly made up of angels, only some Dean knew. But that didn’t make this day any less exciting for him.

Dean’s breath hitched as he saw who turned the corner.

Dean knew he had seen Castiel in a suit before, ever since they began dating he would dress up and learn how to interview people. But this… This was different. Castiel turned the corner in a full tuxedo. He wore a black jacket with a white waistcoat and white bowtie, as supposed to Dean’s black one.

Castiel smiled at Dean, who in turn gave a nod. There wasn’t any music playing, no one walking Castiel down the isle, there was only the two of them. Everyone else were just details.

As Castiel arrived up to where Dean is standing, Dean gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You sure you’re ready?" Dean asked, hoping that neither one of them would get cold feet and drop out.

"Of course, Dean." They smiled at each other before Sam cleared his throat in interruption.

"All right then. As the minister, ring bearer and the best man…” He shot a glare to Dean who just shrugged and smiled. “Here it goes.” Sam flipped to a bookmarked page in the bible, Castiel leaned slightly over to see where he was and nodded to himself. Recalling the entire story they were on, which just cause Dean to roll his eyes and smile, taking Castiel’s closest hand and lacing his fingers in with his.

"Do you have your vows?" Sam asked at the tail end of the service, and only then did they let got of each other hands.

Dean cleared his throat and looked around the room before looking back to Castiel, going over his memorized vows in his head before saying them out loud.

"Castiel… Cas, you know im not good with this so bare with me." Dean looked up into his deep blue eyes only to travel down to the smile his plea caused, "Anyways, ever since I was a kid, I could only rely on Sammy. My dad was never around enough and I was never in the same place long enough to make any friends… Not like I would’ve wanted to if we did. It was always me and Sam against the world. Then you came. You…" Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand in his own and squeezed gently, "You dragged me out of hell. You healed me when lucifer practically beat me to death, you have always, alwaysbeen there for me. Even when I wasn’t there for you. So that’s the reason that I can think of any other man who I would want to spend all of whatever twisted life I have left, then the one holding my hands right now.” Dean raised his eyebrows as he finished, and Castiel nodded, giving him the signal of approval before he began with his own vows.

"Dean. I have seen the towers of Babylon fall. I have seen the great pyramids being built in Egypt, and I have seen the first plane being flown by the Wright Brothers. But nothing I have ever seen before, comes close to the amazement I have witnessed being with you for these past years. I have seen you fight, loose, win and cry over and over again. Each time thinking there is no way a man can overcome this. And I was right, because you aren’t justa man. You are Dean Winchester. And even though you may be flawed, your flaws are what makes me look on to you in awe as you sleep at night. It is what makes me smile when you mess up because of them. And, Dean Winchester, it is what makes me proud to finally be a Winchester.”

As Castiel finished his vowes, they looked over to Sam to finish the wedding, who just stood and stared at the couple, admittedly shocked they had that type of emotion in them.

"By the power vested in me and the state of… Uh.. What state are we in?"

"Wisconsin." Dean answered

"Oh right… And the state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you… Husband and Celestial partner?"

Dean and Sam shared the same confused look, but Dean just shrugged it off. Wrapping his arms around his angel and pulling him into a much anticipated kiss.

Their first kiss as true partners

**Author's Note:**

> Want to submit a prompt? mishanovak.co.vu/ask


End file.
